myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob Movie: Boy Out of City" Part 6 - The End of Springfield/Get Bart
(scene fades back to Sam's book) Sam: And so, Springfield became an apocalyptic cesspool forevermore. The end! (closes the book, then stands up and stretches) Bob: Wait a minute. That's a terrible ending! Dave: Oh, this is bad. Really bad! Bart's in trouble, and the story's over?! Kevin: Ouch, Ouch, Ouch! (as another minion bangs his head with a bell repeatedly, others freak out as yet another one, Stuart, steps on Sam's steering wheel, quite mad yeah, yup!) Stuart: There is no way that that's the end of the story. Sam: >:), Oh, of course it is. I'll show you. Just turn around. Stuart: Oh, all right. (Sam takes a pen from the minions' pocket and uses it to write in the book) Hey, I need that to write pictures with, you jerk! >:(! Sam: (says it as he writes it) The end! (the fake end credits start to roll) Stuart: >:/, That's not the end. (the fake end credits stop by ripping itself to the scene that shows Sam and the minion fighting against the book until the fake ending page rips out, causing Sam to fall) Kevin: >:/, You'd better keep reading, Mr. Cowboy,... (he and other minions aims their weapons at Sam) ...or else! Stuart: (while he drops the paper in the TV screen!) I know I shouldn't be littering, but that ending was rubbish! (evil laugh, tho, that ending with the evil laugh, wow, yup!) (the paper falls in the TV screen, which is actually the post-apocalyptic Springfield where the Springfield Citizens riot around angrily) Olaf: (as he walks in McMario's oblivious to the destruction) :D, Good morning, Tom. I'll have the usual. (a fiery car crashes in McMario's) With cheese. Tom: <:/, We're out of Mario Patties right now! Olaf: :O! (as he backs away slowly) No...Mario Patties?! ( as he turns himself into a post apocalyptic version of himself with a hammer duct taped to his head) >_:O! NOOOOOOOO! Bart: (as he and Bob still float in the bubble through the destroyed Springfield) <:(, Look what's become of Springfield. We've really gotta get that formula back. Bob: >:/? Hmm... Get the secret formula, you say? >:), Excuse me, I...need a moment. With that formula, I could rule the world! >:D! (Bob laughs evilly, then clears his throat) Bart: :(! -_-, You know I can hear you, right? Bob: Well, what do we do now? Bart: Now we work together. ;), You know, teamwork. Bob: <:/? What's a te-amwork? Bart: No, Bob, teamwork. Bob: Te-amwork. Bart: Teamwork. Bob: Tie 'em work. Bart: Teamwork. Bob: Tie 'em up. Bart: Say "team" like a sports... Bob: Team. Bart: Team. Now say "work." Bob: Work. Bart: :D, Put 'em together, what do you got? Bob: Time bomb... work. Bart: *Shrugs* Gettin' better. Anyway, we did use a little teamwork back in the old episode. Bob: What episode are you talking about? Bart: "Brother from Another Series" You know? The one with Cecil and the dam? Bob: Oh yeah that one, you wasn't defending me in the ending, so that's why i still hate you! Bart: No, i was trying to, it's just that Cheif Wiggum didn't listen to me, not kidding! Bob: Pffft! Right? *Crosses his arms!* Sure! *Sarcastic, yup!* Bart: *Facepalms!* Oh, brother! (scene cuts to show Margo in her house about to eat a Mario Patty while turning on the news) Kent: (on TV) Now, Springfield action news! Margo: (gasps to see Olaf slobbering on the window) Oh! :D, Hey, Olaf! (as Margo gets closer to eating the Mario Patty, Olaf angrily knocks on the window and repeatedly shouts "Mario Patty!" until she eats it and Olaf sadly walks away) Olaf: <:(, Come on, tummy. It's gonna be a long day. Margo: *She opens the window!* HEY! Wait a minute, Olaf! Why did you want my Mario Patty so much? Olaf: Because McMario's out of Mario Patties! Margo: "McMario's?" Out of Mario Patties? Please, McMario's never out of them. Olaf: It's true, Margo. McMario's out of Mario Patties, please, check the news, Margo. Margo: Check the news? Olaf: Margo, your TV i mean! Margo: HUH? *Margo looks at her TV, again!* Kent: (on TV) We interrupt your regular program for an important news bulletin! Villager Number 9: (cuts to Villager Number 9 in the post-apocalyptic street of Springfield) Villager Number 9 reporting live from Downtown Spring... (ducks from a car being thrown at a building) ...Field. Complete chaos here today as our town attempts to deal with a sudden and complete shortage of Mario Patties. (the building falls down) Whoa! BUT! Events here have this reporter wondering, what is the secret ingredient in Mario Patties, anyway?! *Screams as he said those last words!* (runs away) Guy: >:/! It's love! The secret ingredient is love! (swings a flail at the camera, static, Margo's TV shuts off, Margo gasps) Margo: :O! No more Mario Patties?! :/, Hm, If I'd known that, I'd have chewed it slower. O_O! Huh? (sees a piece of paper falling from the sky!) :O! <:O! What the corndog is that?! (the The End page lands on her house! Eh, The End not to the part, nope, continue!:) (scene cuts back to Bart and Bob floating in a bubble through the Post-apocalyptic Springfield) Bart: ;), Come on, Bob, it's easy, :), It means I help you, you help me, and when we accomplish our goal, then we do hands in the middle. Bob: Hands in the middle? >:(, No, no, sounds idiotic. Besides, the two of us are no match for that cranky mob. (scene cuts to show a couple of guys knocking down a donut sign, then back to Bob) :(, We could probably use a few more... te-am-works. Bart: ;)! That's exactly what I was thinking. Bob: Wait a minute! When will this bubble ever stop? Bart: Well, funny of you asking that. Bob: "Funny?" How come? Bart: Because! (prepares to pop the bubble) Bob: O_O! Wait, what are you doing? *The bubble pops!* (Bart and Bob fall and land between Olaf and Tom's houses. All three houses are badly damaged.) Olaf: (as he smashes his igloo with his head) I...need...Mario Patties! Bart: (gets up) :D! Olaf, what are you doing? Olaf: I...need...Mario Patties! (Stops smashing his igloo) Vandalizing stuff. Bob: HUH? Wait what the what? Just what are you doing? Isn't that your house? Olaf: Hey, what's with all the questions?! Who are you guys?! Bart: It's me, your best friend, Bart. Olaf: >:/? Oh, yeah. Well, if you're Bart, then what's the secret password? Bart and Bob: :/? *Looks at each other!* Uhh... Olaf: :D! Correct! It is you! Bart! (Dog piles on Bart, squishing Bob!) <:D! Bart. Bart: <:), Olaf! Olaf: <:D Bart! <:/, Why aren't you at McMario's making Mario Patties? (sits on Bob!) Bart: Well, I'd love to, but the formula's gone. Also, i'm manager now! Olaf: Right! Yeah, Mario says you and Sideshow Bob took it. Bart: <:O, No, that's not what happened. It just disappeared. We're putting a team together to find it. Olaf: A team? Oh, oh, pick me, pick me, pick me! Bart: ;), Okay, Olaf, you're in. Bob: :(, I don't know, Bart. (pops to normal!) What exactly does this clown bring to the te-am? Bart: He brings loyalty, Bob, loyalty. <:), Isn't that right, Olaf? Olaf: <:), Yeah, yeah, loyalty. *Bart and Olaf looks at each other as love music plays, but!:* Bob: Uh, what's going on here? Bart: Whoops! Sorry! Olaf: Yeah, sorry. Anyway, what was we going to do now, guys? Bart: Well, we need to find the stolen formula so there will be more Mario Patties, again! Olaf: More Mario Patties? OH! *Unfortunately, Olaf betrays them!:* I'VE GOT BART! HE'S OVER HERE! (makes a siren noise!) Mario: >:O! Let's go get him! (he and the Springfield Citizens run toward Bart!) Bob: Come on, Bart. Let's get out of here! Bart: Olaf- (Olaf throws Bart at Bob, sits on them, then resumes making the siren noise) <:/, Olaf, why are you doing this?! (:7, 7? *Shrugs* Still! It's 7 reasons, duh, continue!:) *Olaf goes crazy!* Olaf: Because I need Mario Patties! And i'm starving! Hurry up! I'm hungry! Over here! I'm catching Bart, guys! (Bart digs out from under Olaf's butt, grabs Bob, then runs away from the angry mob!) Olaf: Guys? Am I still on the team? (to his butt!:) >:/, Hey, what are you looking at? (scene cuts to Bart and Bob, cuts to them running away from the angry mob, then it cuts to Margo's house, yes, running to Margo's house, Margo's house to! Anyway, then Bart presses the doorbell!) Bart: Margo! (Knocks, not a single responding, Bart opens her door and enters inside with Bob!) Margo? (pans down on her attic as Margo jumps down, down!) Margo. Margo, are you home? Gee, Bob, I wonder where she is. What is all this stuff? (Margo runs to the right!) Margo? (starts to touch a paper showing a drawing of a Mario Patty) Margo: (jumps on Bart!) O_O! Don't touch that! (jumps away from Bart, then reads a book. She starts mumbling.) Incoherent muttering... Bart: <:/? Margo, are you okay? Margo: >:(! Okay?! (pushes a chalkboard away from the window, revealing the post apocalyptic Springfield!) O_O! Have you looked outside?! Does that seem okay to you?! I'm trying to figure out what happened to society. If we don't fix it soon, there won't be anything left to fix! (runs to the right!) Bart: Margo! The lack of Mario Patties has driven her mad. Margo: And I think I figured it out. Look! (clears a bunch of papers, revealing the page from Sam's book, with the words "THE END!" written on it!) When this came down from above, I knew it could only mean one thing. Bart: And that would be? :/? *Shrugs!* Margo: O_O! It means it's the end! The sandwich gods are angry with us! Bart and Bob (Said Olaf by mistake, duh!): <:/? Sandwich gods? Margo: I just don't know how we're going to appease them! (Bart and Bob look at each other, then Margo puts the papers back on the wall as Bart slowly walks away to her front door!) Bob: -_-, You got any other friends who aren't dim bulbs or nut jobs? Bart: :D! Well, I have one friend who's loyal to the very end. (The very end? Yes.) (scene transition to Bart and Bob hiding from the angry mob behind Bart's house, then the scene cuts to inside Bart's house!) Winslow, I'm home. (scene cuts to Bart's bedroom, which has been ransacked!) Win bear? (while walking down the hall!) Winslow? Winslow? (a little bit of cat fur, gross, falls on Bart's face! >_:/, Winslow the Cat, you get down here right now and join this team! Winslow: (meowing, subtitles read: "Guards! Seize them.") Bart: <:/? *Shrugs, again!* What do you mean seize them?! (the other cats isn't some balls, anymore, not turned into balls anymore, duh, they are around the two and roars!) (scene cuts to Bart and Bob running away from the cats while Bart screams!) Bob: Why are we running, anyway? Bart: O_O! Because they're right on our tail. ._.! (sees the cats coming after them slowly meanwhile some cats just sits and licks themselves!) XD, <:), Oh, right, cats. Bob: -_-, Well, so much for your te-am. Bart: <:(, Sigh, Putting together a team is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Bob: So, what do we do now, Bart? Bart: I don't know, Bob. I tried everything! Bob: "Everything?" Did you EXACTLY tried everything? Bart: Ok, not exactly everything, but, i'm out of ideas, Bob! Bob: Well, that's what i was afraid of, what could have been worse then this, hm? Mario: This way! >:/! *Runs towards Bart and Bob with the other people!* Bob: Me and my big mouth! <:O! We better get out of here until things cool off. (Bart and Bob runs!) *The End of Part 6, yes, NOT story whole, btw, duh, stil, the end of Part 6!* Category:Blog posts